spgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Farts of Future Past
Farts of Future Past 'is a mission and the final story mission in ''South Park: The Fractured But Whole. Summary Following a Timefart gone wrong, the Freedom Pals are too late to stop Mitch Conner from being elected as the Mayor of South Park! All seems lost until Morgan Freeman offers a way for The New Kid to return to the past; a taco that grants farts powerful enough to send someone through time itself! Walkthrough & Story Farting Through Time Head through the city to South Park City Hall to confirm that Mitch Conner has firmly entrenched himself beyond the Freedom Pals' reach. After the cut scene, head to Freeman's Tacos, but only AFTER you've done everything you wanted to do in town! Once you arrive at the taco shop, watch the cut scene to learn about a special taco that can enable The New Kid to leap back in time. Make sure you've got everything you need for some seriously tough battles before speaking to Morgan Freeman to eat the taco; press the relevant button prompts to activate the mother of all Timefarts... ...and end up going the wrong way in the timestream. South Park: 1 Year Later After the cut scene showing what has become of South Park under Mitch Conner's rule, you and your team will be thrown into a battle with his enforcers: the dreaded Woodland Critters of Imaginationland. After a brief demonstration of their Satanic powers, The New Kid will attempt to summon help by praying; mash the relevant prompt button to call in backup from...Santa Claus. '''Battle: The Woodland Critters The battle proper will pit you and Santa against six Woodland Critters, each with their own abilities: * Foxy and Deery use blasts of Hell fire that hit four squares of the row in front of them. * Beavery summons Life Force to heal an adjacent ally. * Beary summons burning meteors that hit a 2 x 4 area in front of him. * Raccoony and Porcupiney fire deadly Eye Lasers that hit one target. Additionally, Rabbity will sacrifice himself at the start of the battle to give his friends a permanent attack boost and a hellish aura. Fortunately, the Freedom Pals have Santa on their side; his baseball bat hits three squares in front of him, and he can summon a Gingerbread Man to draw the Woodland Critters' fire. He's strong enough to keep Foxy, Deery, and Beavery at bay on the left side of the battlefield with minimal support; you and your fellow superheroes should focus on taking down Beary, Raccoony, and Porcupiney on the right. Once the Woodland Critters are beaten, you will be rewarded with the Festive Verse artifact. Now head for the local abortion clinic and speak to the receptionist. Along the way, loot the white present next to D-Mobile to obtain the Egg of Everlasting Life artifact recipe. After a cut scene, the New Kid will be able to use Timefarts again; follow the button prompts to jump back into the past... ...and find yourself in a very familiar place at a very familiar time. Past and Present Collide Once you've gotten used to the weird new situation you're in, head out of your house, watching cutscenes along the way. Once outside, walk down to the street to engage a battle with the last people you'd expect: The Warriors of Zaron, led by the Almighty King Douchebag! Battle: Fighters of Zaron vs Freedom Pals This battle is an epic five-part affair, with different enemies and allies coming and going. Phase 1: Almighty King Douchebag (Past New Kid) First, you and your selected team will battle King Douchebag itself. King Douchebag is all powerful, having 3000 points of health, and has three attacks that are all powerful. But for this part, all you have to do is to simply land your best attacks on King Douchebag. It is best to make use of your Timefart Summon for the extra advantage as King Douchebag will have the turn first. After a few hits, King Douchebag will retreat to the side, as Paladin Butters exclaims to King Douchebag to not leave the battlefield. Phase 2: Warrior Clyde As King Douchebag retreats, Warrior Clyde will step forward to battle you. He'll call in three regular Moorish Fighters to fight by his side while you gain assistance from Mosquito, Toolshed, and Tupperware. Warrior Clyde has two abilities, his first being a shielding ability for all his teammates and an attack ability with high damage. You only need to defeat Clyde to end this battle, so focus your fire on him. You also can instead charm him so as to buff your team, and then defeat him later. Phase 3: Thief Craig After Warrior Clyde is defeated, Thief Craig will take to the field, briefly confronting Super Craig as he proceed to summon four clones of himself to aid him. In turn, you'll be partnered with Super Craig, Wonder Tweek, and Fastpass. Thief Craig is not so easy to defeat, despite being able to be charmed, his clones are still against you, so defeat him as fast as you can. Also, his summon ability is still available even after his first summoning, so beware. Similar with the previous battle, you only need to defeat Thief Craig to end the battle. Phase 4: High Jew Elf Kyle After bringing down Thief Craig, High Jew Elf King Kyle enters the fray, backed up by two warriors of the Dark Court. Human Kite, Call Girl, and Mysterion will come in to assist you. Kyle is just as powerful as he was in South Park: Stick of Truth, his Rain of Arrows ability can damage all enemies while inflicting the Bleeding status effect. Charming him to your party will be a good idea, or you can just straight away defeat Kyle to win this fight as he has a rather low health bar. Phase 5: Final Showdown With Kyle laid low, King Douchebag returns to battle...along with Butters the Merciful, who revives Warrior Clyde, Thief Craig, and High Jew Elf King Kyle. Your original team will rejoin The New Kid for this phase; you only need to defeat King Douchebag to be victorious. It is recommended to take down Warrior Clyde and High Jew Elf King Kyle first though, as their abilities respectively can be a major setback against your team. It's best to Charm or Enrage Warrior Clyde to prevent him from using his shielding ability to buff up his team, charming him allows you to use Warrior Clyde to buff your party instead, enraging him will make him solely focus on your team member which enraged him with his single attack. Once the King is defeated and his allies finally surrender, you will be rewarded with the Elven Relic artifact. Proceed to watch the following cut scene as the Freedom Pals invade Cartman's house to confront The Coon as they know what he is up to and is not falling on his trick anymore; this results in Mitch Conner showing up on The Coon's left hand as he congratulates The New Kid and Freedom Pals for finding him. He then proceeds to punch The New Kid on the solar plexus, causing The New Kid to fart back to the original story with The Coon. Origins: Redux After the cut scene, Mitch Conner, The Coon and The New Kid will be seen arriving at a strangely familiar room. The Coon then questions Mitch on where they are, Mitch then replies that they're in the place "where a superhero was born", and asks if The New Kid recognizes the location. As The New Kid and The Coon turns around, a familiar event unfolds in front of their eyes. The Backstory New Kid, wearing the familiar red onesie pajamas is seen waking up out of bed, and walking to the mirror. Mitch Conner, in complacency, narrates the process. The Coon tries to shush him, but Mitch continues narrating that The New Kid has wanted to change what happened that night all along, and that he's giving the chance. The familiar scream is then heard, causing Backstory New Kid to quickly rush out of the room. The Coon tries to persuade The New Kid not to head out to change the past, but Mitch disagrees and goads The New Kid to step outside. You have only one option, which is to proceed outside of the room. Out on the hallway, the three familiar intruders and a confused Backstory New Kid will be seen, as Conner continues to goad The New Kid to go and change the past, he even offers the choice to either fight the intruders or head straight to the bedroom to stop The New Kid's parents from doing their intimate act. However, the intruders then revealed that they broke in not for any malicious intent, but only to approach The New Kid as they know The New Kid is a massive central attraction on social media, the intruders then pleadingly wants to be part of The New Kid's followers to boost their publicity, leaving The Coon confused. Proceed to take a selfie with the not-so-harmful intruders (whose names are revealed as James, Percy and Jessy respectively), then enter your parents' bedroom. Another cut scene ensues, where The New Kid is finally able to stop what happened between The New Kid's mother and father, only to see the mother just drinking red wine and the father just smoking pot instead. Mitch Conner then says that he's got what he wanted, and proceeds to vanish from The Coon's hand. The New Kid's father then asks who are they, as The Coon then points out to himself, Backstory New Kid and The New Kid themselves. The New Kid's mother then grumbles that The New Kid will eventually find out that they've been hiding the unwanted secret from The New Kid for a long time; The New Kid's parents then decide to come clean on their secret as The New Kid listens with a stunned expression. Both The New Kid's parents have unexpected superpowers to gain a massive amount of followers in social media, with the father rapidly gaining followers on Facebook while the mother rapidly gaining followers on Instagram. They then state that with powers like these, they cannot go unnoticed and they soon got captured by the government, who then run experiments on both of them to find out how the both of them are able to amass followers in social media at a rapid rate. The couple then states that it was during their time being held captivity in the government lab that they conceived The New Kid, with The New Kid inheriting their combined power to amass followers at a rapid rate, on any kind of social media. Because of that, they then decide to make their escape from the government lab to prevent the New Kid's power from being used to do horrible things. After their escape, they have been relocating from one town to another, hoping to elude the authorities. However the followers kept coming, even come into the house to use the bathroom so as to get close to the New Kid. With that, they've been adding medicine to The New Kid's food to try to suppress the powers, only that it doesn't work. But as a side effect, it gives The New Kid massively smelly and powerful flatulence, in a way revealing the source of The New Kid's farting powers. As The New Kid's parents ended their confession, they then finally felt relived that they won't have to hide their secret any longer, and decide to stop their respective indulgences of drinking wine and smoking pot respectively, and decides to believe in themselves. Their lengthy confession bores The Coon out though. The New Kid's mother then asks if The New Kid is now able to believe in themself after knowing the truth, proceed to open the Timefart controls and perform the necessary Timefart Leap, once the meter is filled up, The New Kid will be floating in the air, then press the relevant prompt button to 'believe in yourself'. Once pressed, a true version of the Time Fart Leap is performed, a rainbow halo surrounds The New Kid as they glow in a warm light. You will then be transported back into the present time with The Coon, where they will hear a speech being made from the town square. From there, head all the way left to the town square with The Coon. The Final Battle The cut scene plays as Freedom Pals are in time to stop Mitch Conner from being mayor, and Call Girl tell him to admit it to everyone on the election speech that this was all his doing but The Coon said he has no control over Mitch Conner. Human Kite has fed up over his innocent plays so he tell the Coon to admit that it was all his idea. The Coon continues to deny, and Human Kite aggressively continues to push. But at this time, the intricate part in the entire story emerges as Human Kite's Left hand rises. Another Mitch Conner shows up on Human Kite's left hand. The Coon still not find it funny as he mocking him, which leave to Freedom Pals' confusion, including Mysterion who has no idea what he talking about. Mitch laugh as he came up exactly as his plan but Toolshed is still not pleased. So he ask Freedom Pals for which one of them is to defeat, him or The Coon, left with a evil laugh. Battle: The Final Face-Off...with 2 Mitch Conners Here, you need to fight both Human Kite and The Coon. Thankfully, this fight is not as hard as the last; however, it does have multiple phases. In the first phase, The Coon and Human Kite will focus their attacks on each other; keep your allies out of their way to avoid damage. Kyle-as-Mitch will shield himself so all damage and status effects he suffers will be transferred to The Coon; as a result, you should try to hit both of them at once in order to speed up the battle. Once The Coon's health is depleted, Mitch Conner will reveal himself again on Cartman's hand, claiming that Kyle's Mitch is from an alternate universe. In the second phase of the battle, The Coon will switch places with Human Kite whenever he takes damage (with an animation similar to Tupperware's Hot Swap ability), transferring the damage to his rival Mitch. They'll still focus on each other, so your strategies remain similar; hit both of them at once when you can, focus on the Human Kite when you can't. The next phase of the battle begins when Human Kite's health is depleted. Once again, you'll need to focus your attacks on The Coon, but try to avoid hitting Human Kite; his Mitch Conner will negate the damage and hit everyone on the battlefield with a random status effect for good measure. He'll do the same after his own attacks (similar to Cartman-as-Mitch did in his first battle), so be ready to heal them off as necessary. Human Kite will also start attacking the Freedom Pals on occasion, so try to beat The Coon quickly. The Coon falls yet again, but gets up immediately, while Human Kite exclaims the stupidity of the process, Doctor Timothy will put his foot down, ordering the Freedom Pals to defeat both Mitch Conners until they figure out what's going on. He'll use his mental powers to cure everyone's status ailments and prevent either Mitch from cheating further; in turn, The Coon and Human Kite will turn their full attention towards the Freedom Pals. Defeat them both to finish the main story campaign; it's best to target The Coon first to stop him from inflicting Bleed on your heroes. Epilogue After both Mitch Conners has been brought down, a cut scene will ensue, where both Human Kite and The Coon argue among each other on who is messing around. They both decided to admit at the same time, however The Coon jumped the gun, which annoyed Human Kite. As Randy is seen giving his speech on the stage at the town square, Mitch Conner then made his appearance, lifting up the crowd. As he is prepared to be sworn in, the Freedom Pals barged onto the stage, with Toolshed showing who the real perpetrator is, with one of the audience questioning the fact Mitch Conner rides on 'a fat raccoon'. Toolshed tries to explain that his campaign is all a fluke, however the audience is having none of it. Call Girl then proceeds to ask The New Kid to upload Mitch Conner's plan taken from their tour at the genetics lab. Your Coonstagram app will then be automatically opened, scroll down through the app to look for the post containing Mitch's plan taken during the tour of the lab. Once the post is found, Call Girl will request for the post to be uploaded to her phone, proceed to do so by pressing the prompt button shown on screen. After the post has been uploaded, the crowd realizes of Mitch's dastardly plan, with Randy asking why is their drugs and alcohol spiked with 'cheese' (cat pee). Mitch Conner will then reveal his backstory, similar to the one which The Coon has created for The New Kid's inauguration as superhero. Involves his dad getting fucked, but he does not know who did it. However, Mitch Conner's mother then appears on The Coon's right hand, stating that she's the one who did the act against Mitch's father, surprising Mitch himself. They both then got into a fight with each other, getting themselves 'killed' as a result. The crowd then felt pleased that Mitch is not going to be mayor for the town, as they dispersed to look for clean drugs and alcohol from another nearby town. The credits similar to the South Park animation series will then roll, you have the option to skip it or let it roll on. Post-credit scene After the credits end, The New Kid is then shown returning home, with both The New Kid's mother and father seen teasing each other on the living room couch. They then informed to The New Kid that they're glad they have released the secret they've been keeping for so long, they then proceed to do some "business" in their bedroom. As The New Kid's parents did their "business" in their bedroom, The New Kid listens from outside of the door, Professor Chaos then appears, offering The New Kid to join in the dark side, saying as no matter what The New Kid tries to do, The New Kid can't stop their parents from being intimate with each other. A sinister laugh lets out as the full developer credits roll. With that, congratulations! You have completed the main storyline of South Park: The Fractured but Whole! After the Credits, you will be put back into the field of play, beside the bus stop, free to roam around. Boss Fight Video South_Park_The_Fractured_But_Whole_-_Woodland_Critters_Boss_Fight_43|Gameplay by Boss Fight Database South_Park_The_Fractured_But_Whole_-_The_King_Boss_Fight_44|Gameplay by Boss Fight Database South_Park_The_Fractured_But_Whole_-_Final_Boss_Fight_and_Ending|Gameplay by Boss Fight Database 20180422140734_1.jpg 20180422140751_1.jpg 20180422140755_1.jpg 20180422140820_1.jpg 20180422140830_1.jpg 20180422140839_1.jpg 20180422140916_1.jpg 20180422140938_1.jpg 20180422140959_1.jpg 20180422141035_1.jpg 20180422141107_2.jpg Gallery Trivia * The name of the mission references the movie X-men: Days of Future Past. * The time stream in this mission makes the storyline becomes greatly confusing, whether being a universe theory or a multiverse construct is not enough for a explanation without goofs. ** In the theory with a single storyline, Butthole beats up their former self (The King), so The King should never participate the superhero story. ** In the multiverse theory, however, it means that there should be another group of the Freedom Pals in the genetics lab while the current group is there. Category:South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:South Park: The Fractured But Whole Quests